herofandomcom-20200223-history
Chirrut Îmwe
Chirrut Îmwe is one of the secondary protagonists in the Star Wars anthology film, Rogue One. He was a blind human male, born on the moon Jedha, and a spiritual warrior-monk who was active during the days of the Galactic Empire. Alongside his friend and protector, Baze Malbus, he and other members of a volunteer group of Rebels died after stealing the plans of the first Death Star. Though not strong with the Force, Îmwe was a strong believer in it and the ways of the Jedi, carrying a simple staff and traditional lightbow bowcaster, contrasting greatly with his partner's more pragmatic personality. His devotion to spirituality helped him overcome his blindness and become a formidable warrior. Biography Early life Born in 52 BBY, Chirrut Îmwe lived on the moon Jedha where he became a member of the Guardians of the Whills along side his long time friend Baze Malbus. Age of the Empire Meeting Jyn Erso Nineteen years after Sheev Palpatine turned the Galactic Republic into the Galactic Empire, Îmwe was outside preaching of the Force when he met Jyn Erso. He asked her if she knew what Kyber crystals were, she told him that they were what powered a Jedi's lightsaber. She then left with Captain Cassian Andor. Joining the Rebellion Later on, during a skirmish that took place in NiJedha, Îmwe helped free Andor, Erso and the droid K-2SO from a group of stormtroopers. Using his highly trained hearing to determine the positions of the approaching troopers, he attacked them with his staff, knocking them all down in quick succession. Then Malbus shot and killed stormtrooper reinforcements approaching from behind Îmwe. After learning why Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor were there, a group of Saw Gerrera's insurgents came and placed sacks on all their heads, to which Îmwe remarked with confusion because he was already blind and could not see where they were taking him anyway. They were taken to Gerrera's hideout and placed into a cell. In the cell Îmwe repeated the phrase, "I am one with the Force. The Force is with me." Malbus didn't believe that Îmwe's praying would work to open the cell door. Îmwe asked Andor if he had been in any other cells before to which Andor told him it was his first one. He told him there was more than one type of cell and that he sensed that Andor carried his around with him everywhere he went. Îmwe then sensed that there was someone in the cell beside them. It turned out to be the Ex-Imperial Pilot Bodhi Rook. They eventually made their escape as the Jedha City was attacked by the Empire's superweapon, the Death Star. Îmwe made his escape with the others aboard the U-wing. Mission to Eadu While on board the U-Wing, Îmwe questioned Malbus about the holy city to which he told him that it had been completely destroyed. Jyn told Andor about the weakness that her father had placed in the Death Star and the group made their way to Eadu, Once on the planet, Andor and Rook went out to scout the refinery. After asking Baze if Andor looked like a killer. Baze told him that he looked like a friend. Erso questioned this and Îmwe told her that the Force flows darkly around a creature that is about to kill. Fearing that Andor was going to kill her father she went out in search of him. Îmwe later followed. Baze soon followed. Baze and Îmwe stopped at a ridge to get a good look at things. Once the Rebel fighters arrived, Îmwe used his lightbow to take down a TIE Fighter which crashed into a turbo laser tower. Soon after Baze and Îmwe made their way to the shuttle that K-2SO had stolen and made their way to Yavin 4. Battle of Scarif After the Alliance Council had told Jyn Erso that they could not afford to send the Rebel Fleet to Scarif, Îmwe was among those who chose to fight with her. Once they arrived on the planet, Îmwe and Malbus were put in charge of an assault team that would set charges to lure out the Stormtroopers. After taking out several troopers, they made their way to the entrance to the complex Îmwe and Malbus held the line with other Rebels until All Terrain Armored Cargo Transports arrived at their position. Îmwe and the others ran for shelter. After learning that the master switch needed to be flipped for the Rebels to receive the Death Star plans, he made his way out onto the battle field to activate the switch. Continuing to repeat the prayer, "I am one with the Force. The Force is with me." He managed to not be hit by any blaster bolts. After Chirrut activated the switch a fuel container was hit by imperial blaster fire and the explosion sent him flying backwards. Malbus, seeing his friend injured ran onto the battle field to help, firing at every trooper. Îmwe soon died in his friend's arms, telling him that it was all okay, as he was finally "one with the Force". Personality and traits Chirrut Îmwe was a blind human male, with pale blue eyes, black hair and tan skin. Îmwe was a strong believer of the Force and the Jedi way, carrying a simple staff and traditional lightbow bowcaster, contrasting greatly with his partner's more pragmatic personality. His devotion to spirituality helped him overcome his blindness and become a formidable warrior. Gallery Rogue One EW 17.jpg Chirrut Îmwe Profile.png Screen Shot 2016-12-19 at 8.00.33 PM.png Lego RO.jpg Rogue-one-sticker-spread.jpg Chirrut Imwe with a Light Bow.png Chirrut Îmwe fires his light bow.png|Chirrut Îmwe firing at Imperials during the Battle of Scarif. Detail Shot 1488x837 0001s 0001 Chirrut Imwe.jpg LEGO SW Figures - Chirrut Îmwe.jpg Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Chaotic Good Category:War Heroes Category:Posthumous Category:One-Man Army Category:Male